


Tease

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Teasing, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leo is curious how long he can tease Raph until he says the magic word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

Leo's bed creaked as Raph tried to wiggle his whole body. His hands and legs were tied up to the bed. Only his head was able to move and a little bit his body. He whined and grunted while Leo had fun with Raph's erection.

Leo tickled Raph's member with a soft feather, sometimes drawing circles around the tip of the member with his finger, sometimes he stroked Raph's lenght gently all the way down to the groin and ended caressing the butthole.

It was far enough to keep the tied up turtle's penis hard as a rock. But it wasn't enough to bring his orgasm closer. Precum dripped over and over as Raph's shaft throbbed hard, Leo collected the delicious fluid on his finger and tasted it. He loved Raph's taste. But the fun ended when Raph finally gave in.

"For fuck sake, Leo! Stop fucking teasing me and just finish me already!" The needy turtle wiggled his body as hard as he could, even tried to thrust his lower body to bring him closer to his orgasm, but it was useless.

"Just a little bit more, Raph." Leo said in a seductive tone as he rubbed Raph's inner thighs. This action made Raph's dick throbbing again, producing another drip of precum.

"Please, Leo!" Raph whined now while a few tears dropped. "I cant take it anymore! I want to come so badly!"

"Then say the magic word." Leo smirked as he poked Raph's entrance.

"Okay, okay! I'm a slut! I'm a slut!"

And after this, Leo pushed one finger inside Raph's rectum. Their digits were big enough. Almost wide and big as a normal sized human member. It was enough to apply enough pressure on Raph's precious prostate. Leo pressed it hardly, sometimes he drew circles, it made Raph squirm and moan like never before.

But it wasn't Leo's last move. He grabbed Raph's throbbing dick with his free hand, making a firm grip and pumped him hard. Raph screamed out as loud as he could. It didn't take even ten seconds and Raph released his load. Leo didn't stop however. He kept stimulating Raph's prostate and worked on his now ejaculating member hard. It was like a thousand fireworks exploded inside Raph's whole groin area. His orgasm was so intense and long, it made Leo chuckle, seeing his needy, slut brother making a huge mess all over on his body.

When Raph's member couldn't produce sperm anymore, Leo let go his brother's dick and his finger slowly slipped out from Raph's butt. The tired turtle's breath was unstable. Hard and fast. He still felt the magnificent pleasures in his lower body.

"Now It's my turn." Leo placed his erected penis on Raph's entrance and pushed it all the way in without any warnings. Raph yelped by surprise. Leo's thrusts weren't soft nor slow. It were hard and fast. Raph whined hard, it hurt but at the same time he loved it. He loved being filled by Leo's cock. It felt so warm.

"Gonna come, Raph!" Leo huffed as he showed no mercy for his little brother.

Leo was already close before he pushed his shaft inside Raph. Playing with his brother's erect made him hard as well.

"Yes Leo! Come inside me!" Raph was tired, he just yelled in the highest pitch as possible and soon Leo filled his brother with his warm sperm. Both of them let out a sharp moan as Leo released every drip of his sperm while Raph took it all like a good slut he was.

Leo needed some time to come back from reality and he pulled out his shaft. Raph didn't like this part. He felt empty and cold down there as Leo's sperm dripped out from his butthole. The leader untied Raph's hands and legs and he lay down next to him. Leo kissed his tired brother many times on the cheeks and caressed his plastron gently.

Raph always loved this part. Doing nothing, just cuddling and leaving soft, weak kisses on each other's faces, or neck areas.

"Was it good?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah." Raph nodded weakly. "But please, don't tease me that long next time."

"No promises." Leo placed his head on his lover's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Raph leaned his heavy head on Leo's, both of them were too tired to say anything. They just lay on Leo's bed and waited to fell asleep.


End file.
